parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
J House Vlogs
Description We are loving, learning, serving, and playing together with our 5 little kids: Isaac (9), Elise (7), Caleb (5), Laura (3), and our beautiful little baby girl. We love sharing our life and connecting with you! Check out our website to hear our story: https://www.jhousevlogs.com/ -- J House OUT. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9nys3WG87A 5:07 FIRST VLOG! 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bWpNJzxP2Y 5:12 Hundreds of Butterflies�� 104K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9PmLWi5SEg 0:28 J House Vlogs first Intro 35K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onfWnq3HCi4 4:24 LET IT GO! acapella style 319K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRs37JczXLo 5:50 "I Hate Shopping" KENDRA FLIPS OUT! 90K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Spjg5OZwymw 7:37 First day of Homeschool! 728K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1xdF04yBf4 5:41 Are we Hippies? HOMESCHOOL DAY 2 145K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPWLVgvAUYQ 6:12 IT'S DATE NIGHT!! 25K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CG6djCrdcLc 5:59 Homeschool Composer Study and Library Adventures! 56K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YH4OGxxcjzE 2:12 Why watch the SHAYTARDS and other Family Vlogs! 40K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONcUHdSltM0 3:48 Playground Fun! 190K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1-P7y1gVCY 5:25 Superpowers 149K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIFOel0srWg 4:06 Trip to the Farm 35K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imVZ5EFLXqw 5:53 Positive Pregnancy Test PRANK 244K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0hnDdAhq0U 5:46 Penny Boats! 938K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=903fGfza5d4 4:46 Our Friends Inside the Camera 161K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaNFKLAhZjc 5:11 Grateful Raspberries! 7.8M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RGP9Kooal0 4:56 Homeschool Math and Reading Adventures! 76K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-rUpU4ozcE 5:49 Homeschool Nature Hike and Nature Journal! 45K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDcGocSH-tk 5:03 Thinking of a New Name for this vlog... What do you suggest? 19K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA1Ssz_XMhY 4:32 Our FIRST Kiss! 139K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RWLpT0TDKk 6:54 Library Haul - 1 10K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoZ1ntoh4mk 5:38 CAR DANCING 21K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPB17uUbtP4 7:59 Magic Breastfeeding Cookies! 66K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2DcUolCXHc 6:22 4 Year Old VLOGGER! 28K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz1UAzf6xB4 6:24 Triplets 354K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYMqksZKOBE 6:27 Meals on Wheels 160K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp0jJ7FJbac 7:48 Kids Make Lunch for the Homeless! 74K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ieet4vStBo 6:50 FIRST TAG!! 12K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZwtbAWbDRo 6:08 JEREMY SINGS IN QUARTET 10K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1CxC0oUOxc 5:30 BAD HAIR DAY! 39K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGaIvaBGoZM 1:09 TEASER 11K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmQVZofoeCE 5:38 FIRST DANCE 153K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMcPeArXfQY 5:42 BEST HALLOWEEN CHILDREN'S BOOKS 11K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YLayFItNJ8 10:17 1 Month VLOGIVERSARY Special! 42K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjMK163piEE 8:15 HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIN 186K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ljx_XA811Y 4:09 That's My Mom Tag! 81K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N95mfsq8zNw 7:00 Field Trip? 20K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMn8tsnqfwE 5:54 AMBULANCES and the Pumpkin Patch 253K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uq2sFlT5nU 6:17 FIRST DATE! 14K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z1HfLnerP8 4:33 ��WE LOST CALEB!!! 960K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heesNloKDWQ 7:07 ��COPS AT 3AM�� 3.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t51OYRRUJAU 0:59 CAKE FIGHT - HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM! 58K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wz2aWesxLA 3:43 AMAZING SHOT CHALLENGE 76K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_u0h3C3aNk 5:58 PLAYING IN THE LEAVES! 18K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4spy6d-o_w 5:49 STUCK! 71K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUXNBlc23HQ 5:06 Library FALL HAUL 8.8K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVd--ypVNcU 7:31 WORLD SERIES - GAME 7 315K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3v_m8E2CJg 4:53 Halloween 2014 - Part 1 93K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2p1nXn7tXs 9:28 Halloween 2014 - Part 2 1.8M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBCYwcqxRQU 5:18 DISCOURAGED MOMMY 57K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SqF574k-Do 6:11 FaceTime with SAM and NIA's Symphony! 47K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epdHS4CMTow 6:17 YOGA CHALLENGE 262K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCdWSOQcZ0k 4:53 Public Restroom MOMENT�� 298K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUvKNSRyf4o 5:00 JEREMY CRIES about the "Good Samaritan" at Wendy's 27K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AvEsvQBspo 1:57 YOGA CHALLENGE BLOOPERS 58K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWoBJrHo7UA 6:14 Guilty or Innocent TAG! 19K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USUj4v9WgxQ 5:15 MARRIAGE COUNSELING 36K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AW9opfEX0c 7:27 BROVENTURE! 16K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WCUZ_y520k 5:40 I don't TRUST him! 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DUW7yI8sgc 5:37 Smoket 'em out! 379K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Juc5_6eeu3A 4:53 The Only Time She Allows Me Out in Public!! 30K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UloCfslRbJg 4:27 How can you not give money to them? 210K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9IUlcOrhmA 6:16 Day in the life of a LAWYER! 354K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAtQYexEf0Q 5:43 UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER DANCE! 35K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5GcGcvxcZw 2:27 J House Cleans House: Speed Cleaning the Kitchen 47K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tb4izrkCvwY 3:54 5 BEST THANKSGIVING CHILDRENS BOOKS 5.5K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rOwGiAdI-o 6:14 He turned off the Christmas lights??!! 81K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhAhM7nBJqI 5:53 Barking Carols with MATT and EM MECHAM! 14K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peAEBbS71f4 6:48 STUCK IN ELEVATOR with HiNoon! 210K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYBjWnWBaoM 5:58 Should we have another BABY?? 33K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dELky1bvRM0 6:22 Princess! 88K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1r8mzSv9dY 5:43 DING DONG DITCH! 565K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg8XMGI1lBc 7:35 Date Night with Sam and Nia! 48K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV-ZRqpK5ek 0:47 Show Your #DisneySide Contest: A Mother's Fairy Tale 81K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5pVjznxheM 0:59 Show Your #DisneySide Contest: ShayCarl and Lindsey Stirling Impersinations! 52K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E0wFVFWZhE 5:14 LOOK FOR THE JOY! 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-3LhoAMgi4 5:42 #TargetTrashing 48K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL3P-lDBk2k 6:07 This might be a VERY bad idea! 51K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZI_uVExsKw 6:33 PRETTY WOMAN CHALLENGE! 126K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVdEgFgCZbU 5:15 Our FAVORITE Freezer Meal! 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzqhPj9fXn0 4:58 EASY DIY Candy Parachutes! 103K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q54oNDjDWPg 5:58 You're a Genius! 33K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqfLNLAxfkE 6:16 ��Christmas Party at Church 1.6M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU-zILVMH-g 5:23 Stuck on the ROOF 410K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wTB3QZhZfQ 4:57 INDOOR WATER BALLOONS?!?! 326K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ1rrEN581s 5:54 Baby Nursery REVEAL 188K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShvK0edi_-o 6:25 Christmas FAVORITES! 18K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UJaPolAhMI 6:48 Guess what she STOLE! 917K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7h9VhN2Mu0 5:52 YOU DID IT! 91K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwS6O5Kboqs 1:00 The SICK Days of CHRISTMAS SONG! 92K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAFrHW0urPQ 0:38 ITSJUDYSLIFE - DANCEMBER! 8.9K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAqcAQnlKsA 7:27 TEARS AT BEST BUY 80K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgV3LaGuQpI 6:53 KICKED MONDAY'S BUTT 39K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM-vFxj8M0g 4:39 Favorite Christmas Books 10K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcqFnnCIYc8 6:12 A Mommy CHRISTMAS Meltdown! 26K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-Xj4PIcXx4 7:20 BUILD A SNOWMAN☃️ 147K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQoxGL9hv2U 7:20 SURPRISE! 244K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0gDtUVII80 3:43 CUTEST CHRISTMAS VIDEO!!! 115K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvD-ZgBMx18 6:54 I like it with GOAT CHEESE! 116K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed9_ythtchk 2:56 1000 Subs EPIC CAKE FAIL!! 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z2rRYoc3Ds 5:24 YOU LOOK HOT! 42K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv2_85qLDsM 7:47 Bribe them with Honey! 58K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyvp8dtISEE 7:49 Christmas Eve at Ronald McDonald House! 186K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh8ncSqFV4k 17:23 ��Christmas Morning at the J House 3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUXjB_WPkEk 10:41 Christmas Day at the J House 447K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1_czsCXfMQ 7:56 RIPSTICK WIPEOUT! 51K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=531g_4JSvys 6:23 10 YEAR ANNIVERSARY 14K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QtE8KJGd9M 4:54 3 MINUTE MAKEUP CHALLENGE! 486K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_CaRb1jwkI 6:50 Dancing with Ellie and Jared! 90K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64vNwHTNjiU 7:24 NEW YEARS EVE PARTY! 55K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ScOyjPGcq0 7:28 NEW YEAR'S DATE NIGHT 17K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5_dRiUXvv4 3:12 KIDS' SILLY MAKEUP CHALLENGE! 325K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5T4YlLD9L8 3:58 DADDY TAG! 75K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkBYDs6mnnM 5:32 She's My Super Power! 48K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EoBj4PKboI 5:44 A TODDLERS NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS 9.9K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqk1r4KF4Og 6:49 Shopping�� 335K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iY22X74aTc 6:58 King For The Day!! 42K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm3srI21GOw 5:18 WHAT WILL WE NAME OUR NEXT BABY? 263K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FSddHfD-WQ 6:35 Where are we MOVING for a month? 52K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7m1DBBUoYTA 3:29 KIDS YOGA CHALLENGE 889K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7NyjKwDnUY 5:29 A Ridiculously Good Time! 66K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2c3YBrIu8rY 6:10 HOW WE MET: 22 year old Jeremy & Kendra tell the story! 657K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMzJyfGy-T0 7:21 Making Homeschool Fun! 537K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFvuwevnVbE 4:51 IT'S OFFICIALLY OVER 21K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTKUJkWh7a0 6:08 Not Feeling Well! 219K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31LW0nSqjd4 5:56 Bubbly Hypothesis! 38K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l26gazNxpZc 4:21 ALL ITCHY IN MY BELLY 19K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY14k2c3yJ4 5:37 Mac or PC????? 12K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZfKfHAf_VU 2:52 Squat Challenge REMATCH 72K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdUUbcZIrRU 6:59 FASHION SHOW 22K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6sw_6Gzpgo 6:25 Elise's 5th Birthday 1.4M views3 years ago CC Grateful! 153K views3 years ago CC Exciting News! 43K views3 years ago CC TODDLER TAG 64K views3 years ago CC You Look So Much Better! 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD4GyhD3SoE 2:50 Locks of Love: 5 Year Old Donates Hair 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izS_ixL_FPE 5:55 Laura's 1st BIRTHDAY SPECIAL! 1.2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrtWoKj5w20 6:56 ����NATURAL CHILDBIRTH OF BABY LAURA 1.8M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuN9YZV05MI 6:16 Slap Happy Packing 12K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKlXo0TmcvM 6:00 J House MEETS Sam and Nia 409K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAJ4YiE0hz4 6:56 Dallas YouTube Meetup 268K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al0JjG6Utis 6:11 WE DROVE ALL NIGHT! 45K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZw858Ryv9o 5:59 Rental House Tour 115K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W9kcgz9RZg 8:38 FIRST Q&A 15K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut8r4BjjBlc 7:48 Feed My Starving Children 419K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac1SZn2ANtc 6:00 SHOULD WE DO IT?!? 10K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdCCnl5naTc 6:47 WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM? 160K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhuMoUAIpNc 6:25 Caleb's 3rd Birthday! 7.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhRt_SHQzGE 6:39 NEW CAR! 38K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK1YjzwLkzU 6:17 IN A BUBBLE! 45K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhd9QRs6-aE 6:40 J House and Clintus Collide! 9.5K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8aB8wNmtmo 5:06 LOST IN THE DESERT! 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYW2aae4Mf0 6:23 YUMMY TREAT 77K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvZO-KSfJtM 3:45 Valentine's Day Dance 12K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSrGVW-vdhY 7:49 Dripping Goodness! 292K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5p-vGPGSfE 7:55 ��Grandma is in the Hospital! 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwuoWZ-MWlI 5:54 Horsing Around Backstage! 55K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaDWciWMkdc 7:33 FAMILY DANCE CLASS 163K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjtdHgzT77E 5:30 Playing with BIG BOUNCY BALLS! 112K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boLEFjvFy-c 8:36 Caleb's New Trick 145K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nokf-TsugzI 3:51 Interview with a Two-Year-Old (Obama Care, Global Warming, and the Birds and the Bees) 135K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9DRQWSaa_Y 6:55 Kendra's New ROOMMATE 15K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iplQN3SGlPk 1:29 J House Vlogs Trailer 2015 368K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFjMWlR1QAY 4:45 SAMIKA Shout Out! 8K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VnZwqrc7CI 7:22 TOOTING DUCKS! 34K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21NzD7wNDps 7:18 Surprise Date! 68K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlZ_tCLr5NA 6:53 Reunited! 31K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVS-L6MsPRU 5:52 ANIMAL STYLE 68K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOmhtEzHCm0 6:34 What do they see? 114K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqECUWLL-g0 6:52 Drag Racing With Baby Laura 57K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBYKTkq6Kxo 7:47 Dinner with CLINTUS 24K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y74FQujSKM 5:38 Smells! 43K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUMe5KvSgtQ 7:59 Matt and Em's Medieval Torture Device 37K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEvpXEWqf4M 6:48 Lunch with Sam and Nia 302K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSmp-G0URDg 7:43 CALEB VS. DOG 29K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLm52Lxp_Qg 8:20 CALEB EATS THE DUST! 18K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZv4AEOgqAw 5:12 ��House Tour - J House Vlogs! 834K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kALCHFNWu5M 7:18 Strange Combinations! 9.6K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XPIGJlAx7c 2:27 Caleb(1 years old) Meets NEWBORN BABY SISTER for the FIRST TIME! 475K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVLKh_Ls7tA 6:58 Our Favorite Spaces 11K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Beq3dGlf7Bw 7:43 Lunch with a Nive Null 10K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCratYqqR7Y 6:36 PeekaBoo! 68K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efCh7jgEMmo 6:38 Girls React to Frozen 2 491K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ2wgWtdlic 6:43 What's In My Bag? - Mommy/Daughter Tag 630K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnQSB_1CMOY 6:46 Baby's First Words and Signs 611K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-Y4bnfTsjc 7:59 RIVERDANCING 106K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJCxYg4ZXpM 0:57 3 year old sings 50 Nifty United States Song (funny ending) 823K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5MMzviJbJA 6:52 FIRST SWIM LESSON 490K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRo0oj4EGXc 7:50 He Won't Come! 1.2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4_pmnhs14o 6:57 Speedy Q&A 6.3K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNF_hsOgtFE 6:23 6 MONTH VLOGIVERSARY 19K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90DyUjRQljY 9:43 GUESS WHAT?! 457K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np3aYp6f5wc 3:54 KID PRESIDENTIAL EXPERT! 42K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9yvy9QExl8 9:25 WHO WON?! 255K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QarcCig7WMA 7:50 FIRST STEPS 1.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEb6OPCG6_g 9:56 Caleb meets Security! 279K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2JeRZQi9AQ 9:48 TODAY'S THE DAY 448K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnP5fgqZKGY 3:32 FAMILY TOWER CHALLENGE! 1.2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_NBjMGKGg4 8:54 WHO STOLE THE COOKIE?! 132K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-cYPwIY8hs 1:10 Gender Reveal Cake! 1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbyPiA5OS0M 9:33 ��Kids React to April Fool's Day�� 2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6waPAWqxtY 7:58 HE POKED ME! 36K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reDkMSaoDR4 8:07 How Many Kids Do You Want? 30K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fz_UxvdUIo 8:55 Easter Eggs! 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29fWrkCt0hI 5:29 Easter Morning and Egg Hunt! 306K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds8Z35ksuYY 7:09 A Lot Less! 30K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxGXEbv4QHQ 8:34 EPIC WASP BATTLE! 508K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggz93qlvmoM 8:52 Smoothie Challenge 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G86ooz97QMw 8:23 FROZEN LIP SYNC BATTLE 44K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIznze3I8ko 5:51 My Crazy Dream :) 31K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyIYq04nEn0 6:44 Her Little Invention! 39K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFcB8fe4LT4 9:27 Family Fun! 113K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG1rYHbF1EU 7:37 The Craziest Little Kids! 23K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egXQ47iM6w 8:56 MOMMY GUILT! 42K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSSCw1JceOM 7:16 Our First PET! 221K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMSIoU_RPM0 9:44 I'M INSECURE! 23K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8w-7c4WowY8 9:55 RV SHOPPING! 79K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7p7Khn6y1o 8:30 Soaking Wet With The Nive Nulls 9.6K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVKHAzhYZls 7:00 HOW WELL DO WE KNOW EACH OTHER: Whip Cream Challenge 184K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KziddmENJJ8 10:42 The Weirdest Thing Ever! 174K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkaSt4_R6qE 8:42 Dad Makes Dinner 103K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHm5h8ZEPdQ 9:44 Marriage Sucks Sometimes 49K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IAfviz0hHs 9:31 LAWYER: Take Your Kids To Work Day 519K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7Yb59iekN0 2:45 Pretending! 294K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8RACwM5Gs4 9:36 Serious Negotiations! 49K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftXbgGu1_SI 8:23 Who Is The Better Dancer? MR. & MRS. CHALLENGE 167K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFmHSUaIqVc 9:15 Disrespectful Children! 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txWuGUCowGo 9:36 BABY HUNGRY! 194K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkiXDrR1ajY 8:17 PASSED OUT! 496K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGY5PavuEe4 7:54 My Brain is Fried! 173K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_u7lkr_IKU 8:33 Random PHOTO BOMBER 149K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrsMyvllYVc 7:19 All I Want RIGHT NOW! 44K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHadKrIR628 5:37 ��ICE CREAM CHALLENGE! 6.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bPkH8ihK_E 8:16 I GAINED WEIGHT :( 643K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laRzKIxrjNg 9:32 LAUNDRY DEBACLE! 52K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aY84LZcWlM 8:46 Her Unfortunate RASH! 79K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhWm-Pxmhzw 11:16 Tick! 537K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-Au6gkk9fU 11:15 Can I Try? 61K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05buupTe9_0 2:04 KIDS EXPLAIN MOTHERHOOD 44K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLr6hr4kpGc 7:45 Mother's Day�� 2.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twZCv_-NoSI 2:56 Egg Russian Roulette Challenge! 381K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEkVV5DOJ8k 10:22 BIG SURPRISE! 56K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xo4shwjeXaU 6:56 TMI 3.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s52gjHbHKB4 10:04 ⛈��It's Coming! 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH4wnsJtfNw 11:19 A Little More News! 60K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGbBtQBoyeQ 6:52 ��TORNADO�� 14M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gpSqjQZB90 7:44 Try Not to Laugh Challenge�� 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbvEtKoehBg 9:08 We're on SAMIKA! 446K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kgw18AB3RFU 9:26 Blessing Bags! 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBX-YjRnzeY 9:16 Last Day of Homeschool! 290K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h2X1HX-fPA 11:36 Unboxing & PLANS REVEALED! 130K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ogueq5Qq3nA 8:19 VidCon Roomies?! 64K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qys5dnLp4L4 2:57 Kids React to VLOGGER FAIR 17K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mQEqOZPPhk 5:12 REMEMBER 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXUyb45mf-o 7:05 Ready for a TRANSFORMATION 94K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrB-4rfcra4 7:21 We Want You To Be On J House Vlogs! 60K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-B1gTGVGLQ 10:16 We Can't Contain Her! 116K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS6h_c71Y-U 2:38 5000 SUBSCRIBERS CAKE DANCE PARTY!!! 550K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ct8jveTyBw 11:27 CALEB STEALS THE VLOGGER! 431K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7ilv-LmS0I 7:40 ��Bumble BEE! 123K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q842ytJGdgc 12:06 You Will Regret That For The Rest of Your Life! 225K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMfvVQRv0PI 10:17 PRANK ON MOM! 450K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAQINNQRFpc 4:33 Elise (5 years old) Meets LINDSEY STIRLING 166K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj9_X2CUR24 8:18 We love our toddler! 710K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kAoPCbD6Zo 9:27 BEST GIFT EVER!! 56K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-h1GPCz5-A 0:39 DISASTER STRIKES!!! 897K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJtpHhZb6AQ 12:04 TODDLER FLOODS HOUSE! 759K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbk9qjYi_sg 13:47 As a Sign of Respect! 222K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJp_TT8415o 10:05 Time Traveling Super Power! 62K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGG6GGAN5XU 10:04 Is Laura an ALIEN?! 288K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox9VgHPa1rY 11:46 Kendra's B-day - Look at Those HAPPY FACES! 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5KM_A6SLVA 7:01 New Channel Name 36K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZVTv9zd964 2:50 END OF DAILY VLOGGING 81K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id6ElmcuXYk 8:30 They're Not Listening Anymore!! 186K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nU8hlr4ewM 9:57 BED BUGS?! 290K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s8kfyFxD1M 7:51 FOUND MY CALLING IN LIFE!! 29K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMOMp6sUncY 2:40 Financial Advice From KIDS 20K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnHfg6QayVU 7:53 Car Wash! 697K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE6OE8JDSes 8:02 Another CLIMBER!! 138K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldUwbWpgaWM 5:58 We're Invisible! 36K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoRDfm37Sx0 3:02 HOT TAMALES CHALLENGE! 78K views2 years ago CC A CONVERSION STORY: Baptized After LINDSEY STIRLING Shared The Gospel 27K views2 years ago CC MEAN WORDS 238K views2 years ago CC I Think I Broke My Nose! 229K views2 years ago CC Bullied at the Playground! 154K views2 years ago CC Birthday INTRUDER! 1M views2 years ago CC My Dysfunctional Family! 426K views2 years ago CC Kids Explain the 4th of July! 21K views2 years ago CC CAR FLUFFERS: Family Reunion - Day 1 103K views2 years ago CC VACATION HOUSE TOUR 206K views2 years ago CC We Owe You One! 13K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6b5XwATqS0 11:50 Family Reunion FIGHT! 169K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V30dp_Ti9U8 8:08 ��WIPEOUT�� 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lrDS7LluCA 10:13 My Argument to the SUPREME COURT 48K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah0pq5ol9qk 7:17 ��THIS IS PAINFUL⛈ 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2MXKPPxgN0 7:19 ����Take Cover! 6.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAsOunkIqYU 8:56 I am an INTROVERT! 100K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6t2HKv-38jQ 8:20 We dressed like Cows!!! 299K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqFRvgyeXWQ 6:44 BANE OF MY EXISTANCE 69K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Scr2tTXxjI 10:31 FIRST TIME! 102K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJCQucZeVp4 7:11 BEST AUSTRALIAN ACCENT! 238K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wnc2ok7WRnE 5:31 KIDS SPEECH JAMMER CHALLENGE! 259K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O458rO4NEPY 9:48 FUNNY LAUGH OFF vs. Sam and Nia #VidConBedroomBattle 126K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HN9YxmGb9pU 7:04 UNEXPECTED! 230K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1GhZSD73PY 6:48 BEAST! 185K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfJfmJqMrCc 5:54 WHO WON: VidCon Day 1 26K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouj5qbGEmiw 9:09 OBSTACLE COURSE: VidCon Day 2 115K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1Bfs0ecMlc 8:24 VidCon PROM! 50K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAvuMTlXFiA 6:20 REUNITED! 131K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nao2UtAQxqg 7:07 ��SUMMER CAMP! 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkDqtRvjEBs 10:49 PUDDING FIGHT! 856K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs5HVdnbSR0 9:37 FIREFLIES! 186K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYJlAMd4Wyk 8:25 MOM has a MUSTACHE?! 70K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHdBzXXe5b4 8:33 To BEACH or Not To BEACH? 505K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qocIVgzpRyw 6:21 DESTROYED 284K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk2zTiIBU4c 8:11 FOX NEWS INTERVIEW! 130K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5XWEKvGi-A 8:16 DID YOU MAKE IT? 115K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzChTwY1tkw 8:14 And the WINNER IS... 127K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljQKhoyhkz8 6:08 She's Making Something! 50K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI_7MU_4gIE 9:06 STRANDED! 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_6e19ykQ7M 7:49 He and his BABY! 124K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgDcCrztjsY 8:20 Domino Reaction! 48K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3o9md_RurE 8:56 ⛈SEVERE WEATHER ALERT!�� 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lanf_l-8-hk 7:15 How to KISS a TURTLE! 39K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MbCn54vWUE 8:11 ��DO WE CANCEL OUR TRIP? 2.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPKN5Ta1w9E 2:22 LOST EVERYTHING! 16K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9OLl4Br6b0 7:45 His MISTAKE! 19K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or373Ngn9KA 7:57 I'm On Good Morning America! 90K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COHNwFvjaog 8:43 IT TICKLES! 421K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW0-BQX3rK4 7:39 HOMESCHOOL SHOPPING 135K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAArI5flRew 7:26 DON'T SAY IT!! 103K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4tvPmeJetU 5:33 ❤️CALEB'S GIRLFRIEND�� 1.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX2ETNawwEE 9:36 BACK TO SCHOOL NIGHT! 922K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqGP71nIWZs 7:04 SCHOOL CLOTHES! 325K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUAGaxk00ig 9:00 Which GLASSES Should I Get?! 82K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tCuoMP-3Qs 8:39 ��First Day of HOMESCHOOL�� 2.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn-LdnGqJT4 7:15 ��Tearful Send Off 627K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mawCGvGlYKI 9:21 UFO Sighting!! 618K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BFJjXx0_2s 9:06 ��LOCKED OUT! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8YJg26P_6c 7:03 FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS! 79K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmx9yincBZE 8:01 WAY OUT of my COMFORT ZONE!! 26K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82X3Jil79Sc 8:42 New Friend Anxiety! 69K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTLxyMb36nY 9:23 TEE IT UP - with The Nive Nulls! 10K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSJk8p2UOY8 7:00 CRANKY MOM! 80K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxbBiMpT-Ng 10:20 1 Year of Vlogging Celebration! 128K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqSV0fxNat4 8:50 SHE'S OKAY!! 6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxllbuTQMxE 9:02 ��CRYING!! 843K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTxIX9INpnQ 9:40 GOING VEGAN!?! 645K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN5OgqSWSYM 7:58 Baby at ZOO!! 665K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d3ZOOmlhZk 8:30 CRAZY PERSON! 52K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx5Zf0La2Q4 8:31 HE WON!! 186K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJKcD7SJm_k 8:38 It's NOT Working!! 42K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk74PBk7loU 8:49 KIDS REACT to Foreign Food!! 116K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIzwl-L8UNg 9:14 FINANCIAL STRESS 37K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0GSbSC028I 7:36 Ready for Another BABY?! 150K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhicx1T6_yw 7:32 STUCK! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rdk6dR1ASo4 10:01 Toddlers Teach Mom: WATCH ME (WHIP/NAE NAE) 189K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6_5ukhpL1c 2:28 ONE YEAR OLD - WATCH ME (Whip/Nae Nae) 248K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfHdMfLlhs8 11:18 Get AWAY from the BEE!! 435K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6LENZwB-lU 10:07 ��WATER�� 331K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBCt4t4apm0 6:50 SNOT ROCKET!! 386K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okHH4P0Mh34 8:44 PAINFUL FAMILY PICTURES! 686K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBfY8t1nkw4 8:10 FELL 606K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDtFm3c8QoI 10:49 New Hairdo! 50K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuBJ4XLU_0g 6:34 EAT IT or WEAR IT Challenge! FUNNY KIDS Super Messy Version 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2KEUzl6O-M 8:17 Mother Insanity! 19K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAY5UiG2azU 8:47 ��It Was Scary! 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt6HajgJ9Ls 7:58 BIRTHDAY THIEF! 564K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsY4V2f3HTY 3:35 My Struggle with ANXIETY and DEPRESSION 87K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTaGYhD9ARQ 7:27 ✂️��He CUT Her HAIR! 969K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXWOQuCQeFw 9:11 Fishing FAIL 292K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apytL_x69jM 8:30 ��BIG SURPRISE�� 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGThP_7SMMU 9:06 Pumpkin SLINGSHOT & Pig Races 330K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3dbMTlWkF8 8:37 Should We MOVE? 246K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xiait1p3yo 8:29 How we REALLY Feel About VLOGGING 22K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQh4KJPMhb4 10:35 20,000 Subscribers! 79K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJc5FqSD3kY 3:08 Too Old to TRICK-OR-TREAT? 61K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CMSQHKY-v4 9:15 Halloween VISITORS! 508K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gB7DOTxiaTw 8:18 HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTq9meEu4rI 9:13 GOODBYE CANDY! 500K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LaRm7zPcpk 8:18 Electric SHOCK! 587K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxZYBldwpP4 6:29 Saying Goodbye 868K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQeF-u4zZQ0 7:48 BUZZ Her HEAD?! 344K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G71KaZutzeo 10:37 PACKING for a VOYAGE! 178K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDH70qaW0TI 8:37 FEEDING the HOMELESS! 1.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_tOspPSCG0 10:38 THEY'RE DONE!!! 440K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQDLF6fGWzE 9:14 Tornado Watch!! 632K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5YIQA6-bm4 7:31 MUSTACHE BASH 90K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAfjGHU5vN8 8:46 HOUSE TOUR Date Night! 54K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c_hP8UhNms 5:38 She Said NO!!! 201K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UCKQeo_Z8E 10:55 Disobedient Kids!! 90K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuDpfDINco4 9:05 Accident at WORK?! 5.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkTLQkyMBq0 7:18 MUMMIES and KNIGHTS! 24K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alSCyj7mGwQ 2:06 Cats VS Cucumbers: KIDS REACT 594K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS92oYdn8BI 0:48 Cats VS Cucumbers PARODY: Kids VS Cucumbers 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygXLdfovrIg 9:56 NEW KIDS ROOMS!!! 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWBPCRWZHZo 9:09 I Have a PROBLEM!!!! 60K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9lWEHTmImw 2:33 PIE CHALLENGE!! 186K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_GqfE-zIFk 8:30 We Need Your ADVICE!! 371K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJC_rG20lmA 9:07 THANKSGIVING!! 158K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQarmnnwtrA 9:24 COLORS for the KIDS' ROOMS! 117K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5xm8SYAx4w 9:16 ��Tearful SERVICE! 364K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YU1lSo9jsfs 8:08 Holding a BABY!!!! 907K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JQlcKMuISI 10:31 MOM'S EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!! 377K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oYRzs0Ybbg 7:16 Hoping it doesn't spread! 558K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AnnzUn-Qug 8:13 That's Not A SLIDE!! 305K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3lUd3rip_8 9:13 Magical Christmas Shopping! 137K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKvThXWKAPk 10:40 FIRE HAZARD! 304K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqcTGgpIEsM 9:46 KNOCK and RUN!! 165K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8384hYzF2Mo 8:45 NERVOUS ABOUT IT?! 506K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eYoCzNnY_0 9:55 SORRY MOMMY! 790K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EigwDYIq1Vg 8:57 A BAD DAY!!!! 761K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArRbKdc96Rk 9:23 DIY Girls Bed! 66K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjuBMr1clGc 12:20 I SHOULDN'T VLOG THIS!! 927K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP4Oy1-i5zw 8:23 ��Going THROUGH IT! 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqGrlI4dMA8 10:16 ��DIY Bed Reveal! 866K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzSk3aZmJKY 5:54 HUGE MISTAKE!! 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zGgS1mruF0 9:17 Mom's Serious! 80K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcqgOVcgieo 8:42 BEST DAY of my LIFE!! 196K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tMPoBjxEms 7:54 Don't Care What It Looks Like! 153K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbl7bU5PGBs 7:06 SLIME PARTY!!! 929K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QTqIFwP61k 10:31 Christmas Comes EARLY! 426K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6y6JGYGaiM 7:16 A Little PEEK?! 317K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XsTNti1jL8 8:23 ��CHRISTMAS Morning 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H39mRiapl-I 13:57 Cutest KIDS Gift Exchange! 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSz4Mb4esB4 9:33 CAUGHT IN A BLIZZARD!! 660K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56i06Fa3ano 8:03 BLIZZARD OLYMPICS 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CamPOfRPYZs 11:45 Family Road Trip with 4 little kids 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibkfOFULP68 10:29 New Years Surprise! 434K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZmvv278NoM 10:48 Anniversary Surprise FAIL! 75K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoPPCKEx8Tk 7:56 Help Us Find the RING! 50K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1ttnXCSW1s 9:58 Giant WHOOPEE CUSHION!! 657K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_P2yUeO_y0 9:23 He Has To Go Home! 300K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lElo1Dpfccs 7:46 ��PIE FACE�� 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGiYLk3gHqY 10:39 Hoverboard FAIL! 374K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoHUYUNKt1I 8:02 ��Balloon Hits House!! 388K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHa6auiNWyA 6:32 VEGAS DETOUR! 337K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCWblHuSZA4 7:33 You're Freakin Her OUT!! 214K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPgSBOQ2ces 10:17 I'll Name This Vlog Later :) 534K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_XtKMeY83g 7:02 ��Urgent Babysitter Call�� 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTvI0OfvkhQ 5:03 What Happened to our BABY! 3.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU7L1hvMx9Y 9:02 ��Wedding Bouquet DRAMA�� 4.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL9QpFNKh2U 10:43 Stranded AGAIN!! 581K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmP8RwQv_M4 8:33 Are They Twins? 160K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObqAfZ2lh08 10:47 ELISE'S BIRTHDAY! 2.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJuSZYQeRMI 7:44 ��Raising NERDS 86K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uozHmIic9wo 7:13 ��Princess Makeover Birthday Party!�� 2.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R_aa2M-ZQw 10:42 ��Laura's 2 Year Old Birthday Special�� 16M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01SpqwalwYk 9:35 SHE WON'T SLEEP! 187K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFtLx9SShJk 8:13 Bring Back the COMB OVER! 66K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ12r0SjEuU 10:10 ��Laughing! 62K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL2S4v8E05M 8:36 ⛸Ice Skating FALL!! 121K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW3FQ9UMAA4 7:51 Kids! 69K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZJrs9UCuf0 11:03 ����They Want Another BABY! 57K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v52WbUUkOGk 8:20 You Ate WHAT?! 112K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z86hdiW6l6c 6:53 Funny Kid Impersonations 129K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTrRp-gJ1Q0 9:34 ��LEGOLAND! 737K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwVw5o1wCYk 10:03 ��Super Birthday Party�� 7.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ0r8GjVR2c 8:37 ��One Last Present! 782K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUiLd5j5YPk 10:29 SURPRISE!!!!! 398K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lwiy5xpe7M 11:34 Kids Cooking FAIL! 505K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGuMQQlBt8Y 9:48 MAJOR SPILL! 82K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI-hXJoVXIw 5:19 ❤��️Huge Valentine's Day SURPRISE!! 313K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK14ZJO3op0 8:16 Who SPILLED The MILK? 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVisrwV8lQo 6:13 What's the Diagnosis? 528K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4Pfe_gDTnk 8:47 ��Dancing Together! 5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rpk_q6KX67s 9:02 Just Missed! 675K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8nt_TQmR4s 7:31 Surprise Visitors! 756K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HT8gcXEdfnk 7:25 ��REAL FIRE EVACUATION!!! 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwV67PSptQI 8:43 ����BABY ESCAPES CRIB! 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFKdaj1Qsek 9:19 ��I'll be sad! 189K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DdDWUwz16A 8:13 I Will Not Be Quiet! 467K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbegCcTG6Wg 8:25 ����Almost HIT a CAR�� 402K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFjhOIepR4k 9:06 Crazy MAGIC Trick! 51K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7WXJF8jVWE 2:45 ��I Think I'm FAT! 702K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oVokVwtYG0 9:59 ��MEAN MOM! 363K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNVUAV4s0h0 9:05 Who are you VOTING for? 960K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCxUYDM9PTc 7:35 HMMMMMM! 891K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdJ3Yd5_NK4 7:39 Home Run and Extra Point! 51K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ep7HxVa-x8s 7:32 ��First GYMNASTICS Class�� 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgQPmVXhPbc 8:50 Out of FUEL! 157K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pDVbm3Na-4 11:35 ✂️She CUT Her HAIR! 529K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3VVH4Y9Pas 8:15 Why We HOMESCHOOL 410K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4Vs6NHmMwg 8:21 Stuck Up High! 73K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP9J8lKVXYw 7:02 ��OREO CHALLENGE! 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rc-nQx4wNc 10:34 ❤️FIRST CRUSH�� 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i8KCjRbj3s 8:57 ��SOUR 156K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO0ZVAwDJdc 8:01 ��Family Talent Show! 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6ooZZ814JQ 13:49 ��Amazing St. Patrick's Day�� 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHx7iiN8gqU 8:32 STICKY SITUATION! 375K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttnIdFJQ4Ps 5:56 ��Big DUNK! 250K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLFZGDlY0Z4 9:47 MY HAND�� 418K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o8zmtaVrLs 6:41 HARRY POTTER SPELLS! 103K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCwF07PXE4g 7:35 ✈️Airport SURPRISE! 160K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUX7NZEt9JM 9:59 ��Saying Goodbye 514K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSOl_lsd5VQ 7:03 ���� SHE'S GLOWING! 361K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO8vnLdQicU 9:34 CVX LIVE 334K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udHBxo8KPmo 11:06 ��Easter Surprises�� 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPf9j_0nkxo 13:02 6 Months to Live�� 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkGWQO172po 9:06 ⚽️First Soccer Practice 504K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9uZ9izGr8s 8:28 LOST IT! 165K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrrFUnSeEyk 8:41 ��First Swim Lesson! 904K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iBARGSrrzg 10:50 ��April Fools Day�� 5.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IpJPz_ygmw 11:42 ��SPLAT! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJC4qa4SSEQ 10:03 Meaningful Service 83K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fjqh2y1RYQk 10:58 ��Laughing So Much! 961K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QahlXWc9gI 6:36 ��Headstand Challenge�� 2.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqk7Mx6IDA4 8:52 ��OLD House or ��NEW House?! 444K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeAhTFNM6XQ 4:53 FOAM FUN! 3.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BEx8WtfLNs 11:53 ��Where Did He GO?⛰ 279K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vs3v7zlrPs 9:42 ��Marriage ARGUMENT! 580K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_zu5mk47RM 9:46 ��WASP! 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PE_79KjWTg 9:26 ✂️ I Put the Scissors in the Toaster�� 656K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu4gmSNa7zE 10:07 ��First ROLLER COASTER�� 3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjJrJl97vwc 9:09 ��ROAR!�� 131K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtyt7DJJlLk 10:12 ��LOST in the SKY MAZE 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S43ET20cbFM 7:28 ⚽️First Soccer Goal�� 244K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnXUQDBYLcM 5:46 ����ANIMAL Challenge���� 320K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Fb18OPBcgM 5:47 He's All Better... Kind of. 282K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m__-kwQi6Ek 5:25 Mother's Day SURPRISE! 101K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILn_Q9_tKM4 7:01 Negative PREGNANCY TEST 337K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yhdotmz2sg 12:34 ��TORNADO Prep! 5.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjDSiXFY54M 11:01 ��DRESS REHEARSAL! 8.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzPUj6SSKgY 10:38 ��Brave Little Guy! 3.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ia4kVm1uTo 4:07 WARHEAD Challenge! 2.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwn-GvgbMc0 7:08 Trampoline �� BIRTHDAY Party�� 957K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oawf-pWEgXI 9:04 ��AMAZING SKY SAFARI�� 106K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJukmMjgeAE 7:30 ��First DANCE Recital�� 2.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGCd6w95ssg 11:13 ��Building COLLAPSED���� 454K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o51G3ZLIzEU 8:21 ��Kindergarten Graduation�� 2.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0-vfIVVAuw 9:40 ��Underwater DANCING�� 502K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFX-6NcoxNU 8:47 ��New Toddler BED�� 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHfOVWceALk 5:18 ����4 Little Kids Do MOTHER'S DAY�� 372K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mttE9tIxJQo 15:09 NAME THAT PRICE! Sam's Club Haul 894K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQOU57GuObE 10:42 ��BABY Shower Shopping�� 969K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXTUCdzqhzg 6:55 To The RESCUE�� 758K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvrvMGx4OuY 11:12 ��She Won't Tell Us! 453K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U56MnGXLHPI 8:47 ��Girls First Pedicures�� 4.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfRfo6X-t1A 5:03 ��150K Subscribers Celebration�� 990K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBq1yWVo_Ek 10:10 New Home Office REVEAL! 120K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hj3_DVQYlc 11:15 ��Building Bridges�� 4.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QezFRYVxNQ 5:51 Good Bye Grandmother! 4.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyrspLk0Se8 9:16 Best MOM Move EVER! 244K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USJN0mRPExo 6:04 ��First Rock Climbing Adventure�� 453K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyEo_CP3pD8 10:29 ��Piano Recital MISHAPS�� 222K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucYhn366lts 13:26 ��LAST DAY OF SCHOOL�� 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNvb3b9nfBE 6:51 Which Treat Would You Pick 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkXymrvB-Rc 8:05 Huge Trip PREP! 317K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDnVRPQ6DjY 4:30 ��BOYS vs ��GIRLS Wet Head Challenge�� 3.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k1OPiHHBbQ 11:44 ����Racing TORNADO to Airport✈️ 17M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyQRpeSJfow 7:33 Headphones�� 727K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hNk6QZeZNU 5:24 Live Each Day To The Fullest 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO6yQJX1MDI 8:41 ��Hiking! 276K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1J3W-9tSSg 3:16 ����EXPLODING Soda Challenge FIGHT�� 674K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDhg2Jgtf4k 5:46 ��Crazy Family DANCE PARTY 200K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSmNIiIb_Dk 13:39 ��First MOTORCYCLE Ride�� 360K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR89yP8sCg0 8:33 ��Hit the JACKPOT�� 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuoT19MNFS0 8:17 ��Desert Oasis�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LDAgvbRtk4 10:17 ��Mountain WATER Party�� 372K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XfAavrtoi0 10:05 ��First Time Driving�� 214K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NadkHdWXqTY 6:43 Saying Goodbye at the Cabin! 422K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGshP9tbUQg 9:03 ✈️��LOCKED OUT���� 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AECUGYF9oOE 9:01 ��They're MOVING 571K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v32Pfyc6uIs 5:54 ����She Rants about NOT VLOGGING 179K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzRhoMjF2pE 9:47 ��BIRTHDAY FAIL�� 416K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig-wDeijlNI 9:07 ����WHAT did I just RUN OVER? 430K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6owX720IcA 10:23 ����SO EMBARRASSED 577K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKUk6NwZoOg 10:09 ����Do you have a BABY in there?!�� 497K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtpi_EKq_KE 5:37 ��HIDE-and-SEEK�� 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbguJYosB8 7:06 ��PRAYER for PEACE❤️ 186K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjcy0wMKXmc 6:41 ✂️4 Hair Cuts! 612K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vtj8atRljto 6:21 ✈️Leaving on a Jet Plane! 283K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AL84wl3Q-c 10:53 ��Embarrassed at VidCon! 191K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzZT2GplvDI 9:09 ��Birthday Treasure Hunt�� 3.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_ZTxQ33ZXQ 7:32 ��He Gets BAPTIZED�� 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJJurb8MGnE 7:09 Her Sparkling Tattoo! 283K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_puYAlBFNWQ 6:01 ��T-REX�� 227K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrStwn6iSbk 4:39 Our Infertility Story 266K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaMf4NsMNZg 9:28 ��LOUD FIREWORKS�� 471K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6OtXF4j9EA 9:58 ��DANCE IT OFF���� 261K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvArhS0n6eM 8:32 ��BIG NEWS! 522K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rRQDe9FtME 10:40 ��BIGGER NEWS! 746K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbFblRiosF8 3:30 ����We're PREGNANT�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH9742JOFus 3:29 ��Kids REACT to PREGNANCY���� 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSdwP9J8Ag0 11:30 4 Kids Play Pokemon Go! 634K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETrriJiT0i8 7:09 What Does The Cow Say?! 363K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf2F1OOQyAM 11:13 ��TICKLISH�� 618K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFyy2PKPTk4 5:23 ��Kids Guess BABY GENDER���� 622K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaIBk1nkvms 12:14 ��INSANE SLIDE�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhONcO3PtYo 10:51 BABY Clothes Shopping! 781K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twy8VTjPQ8E 10:40 Morning Routine with 4 Little KIDS! 749K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8FKnzeIOdE 9:10 Ping Pong PRODIGY! 279K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcpTBVYhLEk 11:12 First ULTRASOUND! 323K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cVoar1bNPA 12:09 ��Surprise Visitors! 447K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZLIRtgLOfk 10:25 ��Painting LEGO Shirts! 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXvwVClrizg 12:50 M&M Challenge! 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHa-Gjo6NY4 10:45 ⚾️Big GAME! 362K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVVkRAJs6rQ 11:35 ��Amazing Dance Performance�� 272K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHcli-zKsVE 10:39 LEGO Eating! 8.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjtEbErHsp4 12:49 ��LEGO Water OLYMPICS�� 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGF_4616_hw 11:30 ��LEGO Motorized CARS�� 660K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2Q4A8XP_PY 10:27 ��BIG SNAKE�� 3.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWH7GRfA3qw 12:17 Cutting Down a HUGE TREE 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmG82yha240 10:15 BABY BUMP Already? 613K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-gETkXWSsE 10:13 ��Super Messy Parts! 222K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc8WgKhhrfk 10:02 Baby Name HELP! 557K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8pJLXxufyo 7:41 ��Kids React to OLYMPICS! 341K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrFQYio4SD4 10:02 ��I'm Gonna FLY! 194K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58W0NmA-yH8 10:40 ✏️Back to School Shopping! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck7is-1Hicg 9:19 ��HUGE Hot Wheels RAMP�� 3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEkJMwPmHUM 10:02 ��No Thumbs Challenge�� 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkgUSIHbOQA 8:10 ��Back to School CLOTHES�� 670K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hCwdBQCL-s 10:08 ����Moving Day! 570K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMVFLiVSJSQ 9:42 ��My First CAMPOUT�� 773K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2isKu494u4 10:45 I Have Dyslexia! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K25zmgYg5s4 8:29 ��Super SURPRISE! 523K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSV-bFjI6-E 11:20 BEST First Day of SCHOOL EVER! 999K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjwjh2HMMJY 8:26 Felt BABY Move! 465K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHRSqkxxAj4 12:24 ��She's in the MENS ROOM�� 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_ARh3-TtrI 9:31 ��Makeup�� 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-UyXzqw8pw 10:24 Singing Her Heart Out! 220K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-XMw6qfpPs 10:09 ��RV Shopping�� 253K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piFKsJktKeo 10:55 What's That 3.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28s4JMtRh-4 8:53 GYMNASTICS! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydk4j_tXdhY 10:49 ��LOST IT!!! 480K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umWvoW98cyA 11:26 ✏️Back To School Night! 549K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTd6oWaxBoY 14:50 ��Willy WONKA Day! 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9AW6H7Nnfg 8:27 ��I Turned Into a QUEEN! 592K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6dqikQWZKM 9:28 ��EARTHQUAKE�� 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkOCgBGdaWw 8:48 BIG CHANGE! 226K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VChGWn9eAy8 10:56 ��FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL✏️ 878K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKYfeuh0rTQ 11:15 ��TORNADO SIREN�� 5.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZeovIeXsZI 10:44 ��Surviving a Toddler! 534K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRf_eknR4-4 13:53 ��No One's Home�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNw0UhbD0TY 8:33 ��Feeling HUGE! 465K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QZYwoJK_4Y 10:06 ��DOG���� 466K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49fF9Pqf_sU 14:20 ��SURPRISE Package! 629K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyKQEEl_ym8 12:21 ��MOVING IN! 967K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUrVfZ1HLSI 10:02 ��mid-air RESCUE 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJCz2qMZX0U 8:18 BEST FLOATS EVER�� 336K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltrumAt3qUk 8:24 ��Underwater�� 309K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmFZpXWaj2o 10:15 ��SHOE SHOPPING! 442K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS7YeH1_Xm8 8:25 CHURCH⛪️ 278K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhXxFRHPT70 14:56 ��Depressed Today�� 267K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_bJGIwNa0Q 9:34 ��School Pictures Day! 778K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12jFjTDaI6Y 11:54 ��MOST Bizarre Food! 244K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPFSM-xrKFs 10:39 HOLD ON! 681K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBxuHwhRscs 10:42 ��WHAT Happened?! 568K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbK2t6GpY78 10:32 ��FOREST FIRE�� 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tNq7a26vj8 10:16 Cabin Awesomeness! 2.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXWvTeRGPcU 13:17 Funnest Ride�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dV4Q_Bvzs7s 8:31 Family Reunion Fun 4.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfqpdaeCM2A 9:47 ��Homecoming DATE�� 308K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohTW9eGoerg 11:11 ��We're Going In�� 546K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzoqTorkRVo 8:02 ��Exciting ROAD TRIP�� 921K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzh_CU3zEvg 8:34 ��Hot Air Balloon HITS WIRE⚡️�� 251K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmtBOZ-7W3c 8:40 ��Amazing Place�� 416K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfiBRDHp4Pk 10:09 Kids Ninja Moves! 213K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoAWSxUw_s0 10:08 DESTROYING Blocks! 298K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EH2DrICukw 12:49 ��We Find Out BABY GENDER���� 499K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o_TtQ7rxuI 4:12 ��Gender Reveal�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAhq2BMkMbw 12:34 ��Best Pumpkin Patch�� 464K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwPvG1vBrEg 8:26 ��500K Subs BIRTHDAY Celebration�� 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXrMWMrx0aE 12:00 ����BUG in Car�� 340K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlie2l6qisk 15:44 ��Family JENGA Madness! 492K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXO6rilrAYs 7:05 Fun Field Trip! 180K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwgtcgBtcLA 9:53 ��Messy Halloween Cookies�� 383K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88HIk3WgGN0 10:11 ��SUPER Halloween Costumes�� 377K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7ZFFNn6plw 13:33 ��Kids with NAIL GUNS���� 305K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RGh8fnO7so 11:15 ⚗Yummy Science�� 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGu3wgX0AHM 8:59 ��Nerve Wracking Recital! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c0o0SAD-vA 12:50 Halloween Fun�� 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhT0aESj9g 5:45 ��Trick-or-Treating�� 15M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm8VSOk0NOo 4:25 Pre-Term Labor Hospital Visit! 858K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU4BkaUDO_E 5:52 ��Huge HAIL Storm! 922K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuQ8RoiT6OQ 7:33 ����KIDS Carpool KARAOKE�� 446K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBpMtrlTy6I 7:11 ��Vacuum Hair Challenge! 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJrjC6JeW48 12:48 ��Funniest CHRISTMAS LIST���� 516K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUSc35-D-5M 12:59 ��Election Reactions���� 416K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D2gQtBIqxQ 9:48 GRATEFUL for SAFETY! 767K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g95qHCDdQD4 11:09 Excited�� 948K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rMineKVg0w 12:44 ☹️Something's Wrong! 594K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeHTm1JBw20 11:12 Beauty and the Beast�� 397K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgKEYZ8e2Vw 8:54 BIG CAT�� 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaNKlRzZR9w 13:10 His First ZIT! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQfyzwHq8Bc 9:00 ��SECRET Dumping Ground�� 187K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_AQLkknRlg 13:17 Dyslexia UPDATE! 424K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFhROaeLAYk 10:26 Our Baby in 3D! 485K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kurguziXFs 10:01 Working From HOME�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F38DQuRcINI 6:23 Candy Bar Challenge�� 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCn3Qad31v8 14:15 ��BABY Sister Prep���� 4.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaQQbPv9pdM 10:18 ☹️Will They'll Laugh at Me! 970K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW3knLGOG78 9:15 ��Super Idea! 433K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Usai74XsUA 10:42 Thanksgiving MISHAP 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOd4HRmotDQ 11:01 ��Funniest Santa Request�� 427K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ik8WL-czKII 7:03 ��It Cost HOW MUCH＄ NAME THAT PRICE CHALLENGE! 947K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyBU_7zB6Uk 10:19 ��CUTEST Christmas Tree Decorating! 287K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e75jpYxtKqM 6:25 African Christmas Carol #LIGHTtheWORLD 250K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_ih6kmR1wQ 10:24 ����BABY NAME Uncertainty�� 782K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLbBmjMLBc8 10:04 ��MOM's BIGGER than SANTA?! 775K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5uNXtlscGI 3:35 ��Whisper Challenge�� 3.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZN_Au0w21Q 10:01 Treats For POLICE! 981K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbSTlxkVUiw 7:49 Saw it Happen! 379K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQGUYR0Py14 8:04 WORST NIGHTMARE! 836K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBG5fw40TEc 11:42 ��Laughing! 889K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HicXf1wJRjw 8:57 FORGOT to Make It! 198K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDajHZZ6MgE 9:06 GRINCH DAY! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx9UmYgZPlQ 10:02 Tuba Christmas! 329K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b-A9fMlH4A 9:20 ��Hatchimals DROPPED�� 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqlqib_RdCU 14:21 ��Early CHRISTMAS Presents�� 554K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVSQiuBsYk4 9:51 Pretend Play�� 698K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1ICNswM7Ng 7:47 ��Treasure Hunt Surprise�� 597K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cni0Dbq949s 10:18 ❄️SLEDDING�� 305K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNYf58y_aYI 14:39 CUTEST Kids Christmas Shopping! 4.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU6AA9gsvF4 8:07 ��Funniest�� 634K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhfrKZXldGE 7:48 BEST Kid's Christmas PARTY�� 4.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x7wb26QGgI 8:12 ��SECRET SANTA�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8-7vySS7Q8 10:11 NO Christmas�� 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hCFfz6kLNU 15:37 ��Opening CHRISTMAS�� 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKyweBBtbCg 7:51 I'm Basically a ROCK STAR�� 850K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIm8DNXlafM 13:19 ��Kids' Gift Exchange�� 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsFDly-MlN4 5:49 ��HUGE DISNEY TRIP REVEAL�� 907K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKBQ7YCzf1U 11:55 HAPPY NEW YEAR PARTY �� 527K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVPnQ_sRF10 11:26 ��KIDS' Funny RESOLUTIONS! 374K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDofsWByQzU 10:06 ��HOT Anniversary Getaway�� 339K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S21kqU1lAo 11:18 4 Kids Flying to DISNEY✈️ 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrmzRXmRf44 9:56 ����FIRST Family CAR ACCIDENT�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as0kN9D_QsI 9:21 ��How to make MONEY�� 539K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qop3YGgcEc 13:09 FIRST Time at the BEACH�� 3.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=porlLg0BS5s 8:10 ��Surrounded�� 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okO5oMxpJlc 10:15 ��Again?! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnWjKDemOgM 13:20 ��Kids' first DISNEY Trip�� 3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TmgbD-wjPg 12:06 Disneyland! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS0pIPWRukU 7:08 ��DOG in my SEAT✈️ 428K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6mqeXI9Ksc 5:25 ��Goodbye MOM! 417K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBF1uY0XMig 7:31 DOLPHIN Sighting�� 555K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G35mjWW6JzE 6:08 ��Dance Moves! 342K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBBeEWQmCzQ 9:33 ����Hearing the Baby's Heartbeat�� 327K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbaT9AA_EGQ 14:19 We RENT-a-PET�� 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_C3HdBNiwc0 10:37 ��PARENTING is SO HARD! 375K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0hAaA2XxU4 15:22 ��Happy Birthday Elise�� 6.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4XhrObLzkM 7:26 ��Birthday Party ART Extravaganza�� 7.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc9nr99PNBQ 12:25 BABY GIRL Shopping Trip! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkgNI-0IGUk 10:35 BABY NAME VOTE! 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l0XYe5kjs4 18:00 ��Laura's 3 Year Old Birthday Special�� 21M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuU1QV7N9yo 10:38 ��3rd Birthday Party�� 10M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrzvuGPP_L4 10:33 Cool ZIP LINE! 464K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMfTQp-sPEA 13:32 ��Are the CHICKS OKAY?!�� 546K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD_YXgbWWEE 6:01 JELL-O Challenge�� 898K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riBh0VB5e1c 12:17 ⛸First Time ICE SKATING! 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT0SSC3DAzM 10:20 ��Allergic Reaction! 2.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mIW_e3NgAg 9:49 This NEVER Happens! 319K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlN-PxMzGDA 12:30 ��Happy Birthday Caleb�� 4.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxXaKp_ZY9I 14:57 ��Chicks Hatch�� 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKVt6ZHvFN0 10:11 ��Did our Chick Survive? 687K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKCwdzlyarE 7:53 ��GO CART Birthday Party�� 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84id1IApWcU 14:56 You NAME our BABY CHICKS�� 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEhxEwYJWLk 6:26 ��3000 Bouncy Ball Trampoline CHALLENGE against SAM & NIA 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmWXvG9rqaQ 9:35 ����Maternity Pictures�� 433K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs2bOsVAQLI 11:14 ��Valentine's Day LOVE SHACK�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rv4y9GGQtE 10:11 ��Can YOU do IT?! 331K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw_mEcwtVc8 11:20 ����BABY GIRL Clothes Unboxed�� 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBmSud4M5aU 9:01 Seeing Their SUPERSTAR�� 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7dRMnxVbK4 7:46 ��BABY SHOWER! 677K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EopvbvX21P8 10:58 CONTRACTIONS�� 600K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYiJNX1fk7o 11:35 ��Goodbye Baby Chicks�� 737K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hBeeiNSSr8 10:58 ��First BIKE Ride without Training Wheels! 337K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKtq6ChmQAw 9:27 39 Weeks PREGNANT! 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WopX6Fts5Ag 12:30 What happened?! 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faGu6FQHjUU 7:13 ��BABY WATCH���� 486K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sqf3CZUgJmY 1:14 KENDRA'S IN LABOR!!! 937K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOv3O8tSnbI 47:57 ��Journey to BABY #5���� 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5YX_-IwvkI 4:46 BIRTH 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v91KtXbefM 12:47 ����BABY NAME REVEAL! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RpC_84VQ3k 10:12 ����BABY COMES HOME�� 2.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTxEhbKIWSo 10:17 Caleb DID IT!!! 893K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY0HxKqYg0U 15:38 ��First TORNADO�� 8.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXZ0KZDj5Kk 12:18 ����Baby's FIRST Doctor Visit�� 767K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th0cGpD7ESY 8:29 WHY do you LOVE HER������ 553K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GajlmpmHuHE 15:08 ��EXTREME SHOPPING TRIP! 608K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE0ImnBD4mo 8:16 A Rare and Beautiful Moment! 692K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlZudLiQtBQ 10:49 ❄️SNOW DAY⛄️ 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENar2uFi_Ik 11:24 ����BABY BATH�� 820K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPl5ggT4WAA 10:42 Girls' Bedroom Reveal! 816K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpO2nu_iAjY 12:39 ��Surprise Confession�� 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqMrZooJgKs 8:29 ��Passionate RANT⏰ 557K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F5RQwnu4Vk 11:22 #FamilyPictures�� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDPmQ8zkdgQ 10:44 Breastfeeding Toddler�� 809K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ9Dl3tFqIg 9:02 ⚡️CRAZY Static Electricity�� 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRzXxxh-mTU 10:44 ��Cutest BABY FACES���� 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a80o4DGxt7Q 7:21 ��DRAMA ON SET! ��Behind the Scenes of our FIRST Family Film Shoot�� #Advertisement 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ0LnlKm6J4 9:27 FIrst Ride! 4.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KP9cjgFYw8 9:05 Airport Goodbye! 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAMKC_VMnIM 11:21 CALL for HELP�� 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE5JwjT6Pnw 25:46 ��Favorite Challenges�� 525K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogPTGsakK4M 10:59 ��April Fools! 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCYL9lJlQ-Q 9:31 ⛸DISNEY on ICE!! 804K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sly7VvTo6jo 12:06 ��CAMPFIRE�� 1.3M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX1LoOZIqhc 11:59 ��Starting! 1.5M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUw1vb2YxlM 9:56 3AM Visitor�� 1.2M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEr9Bk5_ouU 8:21 ��Easter Surprise 578K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKLtMV5htNg 8:57 EASTER Reenacted�� 464K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk9oDRvxluU 11:32 Look Out�� 623K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg_w2xmbEwk 8:48 Gymnastic RINGS! 874K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBsfE9tbTiM 13:33 WALKING ON EGGS�� 3.8M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-4-YgjdXwk 9:15 ��EASTER with 5 Kids�������� 2.5M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfuiJ5kPPwo 7:03 ����She Was WORTH IT! 701K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qdhfGLl_s8 8:59 ��Donating BLOOD�� 1M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaq5RVseLO8 9:10 ��WORK OUT with 5 KIDS�� 835K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBTHMqonAEQ 12:43 ������BABY UNICORN CHALLENGE! 1.3M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuwRD79AXys 10:22 LOST HER MIND�� 409K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KB8pldj93M 8:56 ��WHAT IS THAT?! 789K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlE2Tki6n8g 9:43 ��I CRIED... a Little! 538K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idTAkHdwSAQ 12:56 ��WATER PARK Adventure�� 818K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inACsDCxOOE 13:22 HI 500K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiYNgTtNXpo 10:09 ALONE with 5 KIDS�� 433K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed3RDuJJlhg 8:20 ��STREP?! 526K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF6NPPtFeF0 11:26 ��CABIN ADVENTURES⛰ 249K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpxSRnaxNmQ 8:35 ������Summer BABY CLOTHES Shopping�� 908K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mnZChhZfEE 10:03 ��Yummy Nummies VS REAL FOOD Challenge�� 2.2M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T8Fu4B_-SM 8:36 ��Whip Cream FAIL�� 1.1M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VnRQzMd2GA 11:09 ��NEW HOUSE TOURS�� 1.2M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yubfY5PKnrg 11:19 ��First Family 5K�� 922K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYEcB_kkhl4 10:17 ��SMASHED iPhone!!!! 1.5M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMuT_JRyU7c 7:27 ����✈️Baby's FIRST FLIGHT!!! 710K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tVFRg0wrKk 10:29 ����BABY BLING�� 597K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw6v37cJYlA 7:37 ✈️Flying Home�� 285K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqZ0yp-_ofI 13:02 ��CAN WE BUILD IT?!�� 458K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anmLj694YU4 11:41 ��5 Kids at the DENTIST�� 4M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=693QUSfMNwI 7:33 ��COMPETITIVE KIDS! 380K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoPmdGb28V8 8:13 ��Spelling Bee FINAL ROUND!!! 530K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeP7NoaRkJM 17:20 ��Birthday POOL Party�� 825K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTIKI1vbF38 12:10 ��MAGIC in the AIR! 539K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a12hKjPzmKQ 12:09 ��TORNADO SIREN Mistake?! 3.9M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5GdzwHbkqM 8:41 ����Where do BABY CLOTHES Come from?! 373K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUpBIsJXTSc 8:55 ��MOUTHGUARD CHALLENGE! 1.6M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOKGvqVosdg 10:05 ��Last Day of SCHOOL SURPRISE!!! 486K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEsC3WV_Zbo 10:24 FLYING with Fidget Spinners✈️ 1.3M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWPmke4EcC4 11:53 ����BABY'S FIRST SWIM�� 2.3M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFtkQR-ItHU 9:07 ��She got stung�� 2.4M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9em0hdI7p_Y 10:25 ����BABY Snuggles�� 409K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk5NHu3rna8 11:33 Blessing our BABY���� 522K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfQxZ1oDNPY 12:06 ��Overcoming FEAR! 652K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUCB_8NPgjY 14:07 ��MOM'S BALDING! 402K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6x0LUPPaes 10:02 WORST DAY!!!�� 1.8M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3AbRFamL3c 10:42 ��LOST DOG�� 830K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtUQTExZUak 9:11 ��Crazy Lullaby 487K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqY9-bJzdaE 12:14 ��We're Making a MOVIE�� 434K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgPoBp_BozQ 10:31 ��SOAPY MISTAKE�� 713K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBxXrp0g4Fk 16:39 We FOUND ONE!!! 744K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8s8vmJ4oQI 11:19 ��UNICORN Shaved ICE�� 901K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yqY_zuvC_g 8:47 ��DEBT FREE�� 396K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu142rLPL94 11:11 ��Happy Birthday MOM�� 1.2M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTk1Ccv8s4c 10:23 ��NO WAY�� 635K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Z2DKYdMM4s 11:47 ��FIRST TIME EVER! 1.4M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls86cEo2Vjw 9:45 ��NOT SO YUMMY?! 2.9M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPrJJC19r0A 8:02 Her FUNNY Video�� 1M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTUjtSr2h_k 12:25 ✂️SHE CUT HER HAIR�� 1.4M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBXXzW_aMy8 8:08 ����BABY KISSES�� 1M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koWnEB20lZE 8:13 ��GOODBYE！ 378K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju0U0fC68HY 10:03 My BODY after 5 Babies���� 384K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13omj9863Ko 9:49 ��CRAZY MOB�� 341K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTYdJPk276U 13:00 ��Cheering Her ON!!! 703K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIi8V7eOp8w 12:18 ��You're Not Gonna Believe It! 492K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2o0DkEWgio 14:57 ��HAPPY BIRTHDAY�� 3.4M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ngh7e6jWjA 8:34 ��NINJA Warrior BIRTHDAY Party�� 1.3M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv12AbAUpBo 10:04 ✂️SHORT HAIR?! 2M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbniTzAVjnI 9:21 ��UPGRADED!!!! 510K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6RISWb0exQ 17:09 ��PRAY FOR HER�� 961K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyMxhXe3bl0 13:15 ��KIDS 4th of July�� 307K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q96tqzo5etw 12:07 BEST DAY of my LIFE�� 493K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4S8A9uETOE 8:02 ��COME MEET US! 346K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eTsn--dGTQ 14:20 LICE!!! 3.9M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6o_H_rtydA 12:39 ����What's SO FUNNY�� 506K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjgoZvb3pzQ 8:07 TORNADO SHELTER�� 3.2M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBb33glRmH0 10:02 ��SURPRISE PACKAGE! 804K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSoRZvPKimU 13:19 ��WHO WON�� 1.2M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-DcShz1W_U 8:46 ✂️HAIR CUT�� 3.7M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il94mNl2RQo 8:07 ��We're On The JUMBO TRON!!! 312K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00LjPizuFOQ 11:21 ����Baby Girl Nursery REVEAL! 623K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGG5mQ65aCw 14:45 ��HUGE STORM CUTS ALL POWER�� 2.1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLVW8hP-M2c 10:47 Ballet Camp! 2.6M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2x68oFA6m8 11:30 ��SHOPPING SPREE!! 426K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R70pDJYwUPk 10:32 ��LOST�� 495K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tULoUbn2V8 11:32 HIDE-N-SEEK�� 550K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCJru0qnCDs 12:11 ✈️FLYING with 5 KIDS�� 1.6M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky147SfRpxI 6:35 ��SUDDEN SICKNESS�� 390K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFNQs_Jh8CY 17:06 5 Kids CRAMMED�� 702K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FFbBWfzsqQ 14:58 ��BIG TIME PLAY�� 2.8M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag6G1pL1tKk 12:57 ��First STAGE PERFORMANCE�� 913K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-CeGD0OE98 9:07 ��Inside a TORNADO�� 1M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZYMlkMCgyk 11:23 ����Is She OKAY?☹️ 555K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbSZzkQPyXI 13:03 ��Life Changing ANNOUNCEMENT! 415K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVDeKlmXA-s 12:46 ODD! 760K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58FZiC5S3_k 17:29 ��5 KIDS REACT to SOLAR ECLIPSE�� 957K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-mpR-tRteE 11:53 ��SURPRISE TICKETS! 564K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt6le1aEaOc 9:11 ��VACATION REVEAL!! 646K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkM-jNn8vtg 10:06 ��HUGE WATER SLIDES�� 1M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEuXlwtwuoA 13:25 First Day of Preschool PARTY�� 892K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxNk9pzLFhM 11:43 BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING�� 980K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIoZN_Qivuo 19:09 ��BEST FIRST DAY of SCHOOL!! 834K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVjW7ytVriM 11:37 ⛈HURRICANE Trackers�� 573K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cheZPLYvewU 12:23 ��ASK ANYTHING FUNNY!! 370K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wWvpL0sNWc 9:29 ��NEW CAR SHOPPING�� 333K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZZA5tIJoEA 8:26 Back to School Night�� 468K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdL22u3fjKI 8:43 HURRICANE HELP�� 601K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsTDB_0zXRs 8:58 ����BABY at WHITE HOUSE�� 431K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW_mZTHqq-Q 12:26 ����BABY'S NEW TRICK�� 416K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xDEsctYFtw 8:29 ��CLOSING SHOP! 327K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHegqVXtG6U 10:00 ��BACK to SCHOOL�� 1.2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MsJsM0IC0s 10:49 ��DREAM COME TRUE�� 318K views6 months ago CC ����BABY'S FIRST FOOD���� 1.1M views6 months ago CC ⚽️FAMILY SOCCER!! 319K views6 months ago CC BUT WHY?! 266K views6 months ago CC ��SHOULD WE LEAVE?! 764K views6 months ago CC Take THAT! 450K views6 months ago CC Bubbles�� 3.2M views6 months ago CC ����BABY PROOFING�� 332K views6 months ago CC ��GOOD MORNING WORLD! 259K views6 months ago CC ��SPECIAL GIFTS�� 843K views6 months ago CC ��JUST MADE IT IN TIME�� 241K views6 months ago CC ����BABY Well Check! 1M views6 months ago CC ��Halloween SNEAK PEEK! 1M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MfoOlimK8U 13:55 ��So FUNNY�� Exact Instructions CHALLENGE! 797K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RC9ox0wVGRk 10:28 Poor Baby!!�� 215K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Re_7m5jAsZM 12:06 ��Special BALLET DAY�� 239K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9Pdm-FjOeo 10:44 ��FAMILY CAMPOUT�� 340K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEJ_TuUr_iU 9:00 ��GAME DAY!!! 250K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9amQc6_cJU 10:05 TWIN DAY�� 398K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n566B3F8Bpw 12:38 1 MILLION Announcement�� 259K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaqD5tSacRA 10:04 What did he find??!!!�� 270K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qqWg2ameL4 11:18 Fell Asleep WHERE?�� 437K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkscoHDBI-8 11:02 ��Break a WORLD RECORD! 449K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-XznWGohlw 9:11 ����SHE DID IT�� 499K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI9sq3EbjAE 10:17 ��GOD MADE IT�� 233K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynTUsmRvvwA 9:34 ����The ESCAPE�� 199K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fyt_9f_luE 7:24 ��Will it PUMPKIN SPICE?!�� 333K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekb8nV3S0jg 12:29 ��PARTY INVITATION�� 780K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MujDIvNQQoI 11:02 ��WORST TORNADO WATCH�� 9.8M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pV-vPoh36Y 15:26 DAMAGE from the STORM⛈ 2.1M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ftp_sxOq8bk 14:13 ��BIRTHDAY SURPRISE�� 852K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C96vQi0iVqw 10:55 WHAT HAPPENED? 362K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C32iJuUaqJQ 12:00 ��BALLET DATE NIGHT�� 299K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOuqgWZs0zg 8:43 ����SHE DID IT�� 601K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU2LN8MgDz8 11:13 ��Carving Pumpkins�� 331K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvCtTuZD-ac 10:19 PAPA'S HEART ATTACK! 1.3M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btjOn5ghEr0 7:20 ��Pumpkin Patch�� 222K views5 months ago CC ��Heart Attack UPDATE! 1.1M views5 months ago CC They Flew Home! 572K views5 months ago CC ��TRICK or TREAT�� 6.7M views5 months ago CC ��AUDITION RESULTS�� 280K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ-agBP-mmE 12:01 GIVE IT AWAY?! 445K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O18z49rsGbQ 5:38 ��WHAT?!�� 2M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jQ5tMAUrUM 11:52 Close Call�� 412K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_s8rkLbg3k 10:39 MILLION SUBS Service Celebration�� 588K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5AWLfUymgY 11:18 WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! 398K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quasvjAKgfk 11:15 Unexpected Discovery�� 385K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VJCF16woxI 10:15 Making Funny Faces�� 1.2M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=611LiofCOIQ 9:04 ����BABY's FIRST WORD!!! 788K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXOO2OSAswc 9:17 ��GENIUS IDEA�� 198K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j870pdH6MBw 11:32 ��LOST Diary! 197K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AnIyObZyDY 9:54 Is It a GIANT�� 260K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVA6Gbju1W4 13:38 CLEAN TEETH! 640K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QltpjPSMhs 10:14 ��TOUGH DECISION! 234K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD4ZHyVRUxg 12:39 ��BALLET WITH DAD!�� 359K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqc7u2d9Sbw 11:03 ��Get The FORKLIFT�� 192K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N95RWgwTiHQ 12:55 ✈️5 Kids LONGEST FLIGHT 499K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XszV3oQ4qKQ 15:48 ��LAKE FUN�� 357K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ml5HxtXFE4 12:46 ��THANKSGIVING MAGIC! 278K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W15FivE3Oyw 8:36 ��BRAVE RIDE�� 270K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDTOYeAQQUU 10:11 ����BABY FLIES HOME✈️ 272K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VIayNHBcDg 13:14 ��CHRISTMAS CONCERT���� 292K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0S7CIiowVI 11:03 ����Are we having another baby? 451K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofQ9AVR7OEE 11:44 Make BELIEVE�� 526K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NrtRUGNJQ4 14:55 ��Laughing on the NEWS!! 826K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYOJurh-feA 15:35 ��Cookie DROP�� 286K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df8vlcO0dqY 10:42 ��Big Announcement!! 285K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o78m1ghEX4 10:24 ��Setting up CHRISTMAS! 272K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlo_qdj8sEo 9:18 Another FLIGHT✈️ 202K views3 months ago CC WE LOST IT�� 230K views3 months ago CC ����FIRST HAIRDO�� 593K views3 months ago CC ❄️CHRISTMAS Magic❄️ 488K views3 months ago CC She MADE IT! 283K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z71YCDx_eOI 11:38 TASTY TREES�� 225K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uzrbU-EhmU 11:41 LOOK AT HER GO!!! 431K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBxR1VBBxQQ 10:30 FIRST TIME! 193K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ8-dAOOrhk 11:33 ��KID'S CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! 770K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fcs0q-fuTeI 13:54 Last Name REVEAL�� 572K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oXzkftgAMA 8:54 ��Christmas Gingerbread Houses! 195K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtUJORWda2c 21:57 ��BEST Christmas Memories�� 317K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bc_qfRmPK0 12:50 ��CHRISTMAS MORNING with 5 Little Kids�� 2.6M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pFckclFoZQ 9:35 5 Kids Playing With CHRISTMAS!!! 643K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc75gXwzxsQ 14:15 ��Kids Gift Exchange�� 917K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9_ccbBQWEw 8:21 ☃️SNOW FUN!!!! 181K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM2qDY3K230 30:15 ��BEST of the YEAR�� 240K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTYyt9phZ3Y 6:03 ��New Year's Resolutions!! 184K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nwqw-F8wNw 9:03 13 YEARS�� 323K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TNQqwMl_XM 7:36 WHOOPS�� 193K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aiib1dfvmg 13:15 First New Year's Eve Party�� 399K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX6FnB1JEVE 10:07 ��VICTORY�� 191K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GymKexASKEI 10:42 Let the GAMES BEGIN�� 221K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4yuHAUSzRA 8:42 ��WINTER VACA REVEAL!!! 224K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ok4e3N1wAQ 11:08 ✈️FLYING to Paradise�� 473K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhbeVy7wz4o 10:25 NOTHING HAPPENED�� 237K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8U_o3z39X0 16:25 ��VACA HOUSE TOUR�� 285K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlOut-1IYvw 11:55 SO CUTE TOGETHER�� 246K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCLQSJXQ_B8 14:15 DO YOU SEE THAT�� 269K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw1NliGuRdw 10:14 ��FIRST SUSHI�� 231K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReJlOkAg2zA 14:45 ��KIDS on Coasters! 455K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMBDQimHlBo 12:48 ����BABY'S FIRST BEACH TIME�� 318K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj3bwzPtdyw 11:10 PICS at the BEACH�� 262K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Dl94tDS7sY 12:01 GOODBYE�� 280K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6oAr_oRtpE 10:09 ��ANNOYING�� 223K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKz13Fhd8k0 13:21 Seagull STOLE IT�� 232K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOpYM57in94 11:44 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELISE�� 786K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YExFVTu-jA 9:30 CRAZY MAGIC�� 180K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jiroDF8kkw 11:09 SO BIG, SO GOOD�� 238K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XD30Si4zwYk 12:34 ��HOW DEEP?! 2M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuKmoVaCuf8 9:28 ��LAURA'S 4 YEAR OLD BIRTHDAY SPECIAL 974K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHG2xqzENNM 10:51 ��Laura 4 Year Old Birthday at the AQUARIUM 450K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLXbuixH4cI 10:01 ��ISLAND RIDING With 5 Little Kids! 225K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lh0m3qmjGlA 10:04 WE HATE SNAKES���� 440K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6KpdraZpRQ 11:10 FLU PREP�� 249K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crCK1Lx96wI 9:10 FIRST STEPS?! 321K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J37Q4ls5OtA 13:15 IS OUR VLOG REAL?! 195K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TV_sPReLdU 16:08 ��ALMOST MISSED IT! 209K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nus_o0tF_Gg 14:33 THAT’S AMAZING�� 217K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4cUeOv_5Xw 11:18 FREE FALL�� 382K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSvUtb8GrkQ 13:14 ��GIRAFFE KISS�� 161K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGhR0inM61M 11:06 ����SHE'S WALKING!!! 345K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYzxBiW9fQA 11:02 GREATEST SHOW!! 184K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XFSGPXtEAI 8:56 HOME�� 228K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fibHFOYCO2o 7:54 Should We KEEP the DOGS?! 220K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ijR9LMNxoQ 8:44 ��CALEB'S BIRTHDAY�� 428K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIwWV-PW7TI 14:33 ��Valentine's Day TREASURE HUNT�� 332K views1 month ago CC ��ELISE'S BAPTISM�� 402K views1 month ago CC ��HOUSE HUNTING�� 201K views1 month ago CC ����NEWBORN BABY COUSIN! 217K views1 month ago CC UNBELIEVABLE GAME�� 129K views1 month ago CC ����Baby's FIRST PICKLE�� 288K views1 month ago CC TRYING SOMETHING NEW�� 305K views1 month ago CC 3 BIRTHDAY PARTIES IN 1�� 415K views1 month ago CC ��SAVE the PRINCESS���� 312K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IqQRKq23sE 11:44 FIRST SKI❄️ 173K views4 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oychg8pl_vk 9:47 ����SHE TURNS ONE�� 303K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BNrp0clEIE 10:57 FIRST ACT of MISCHIEF�� 220K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI-49rzA230 10:07 ��AMAZING CHAIN REACTION! 166K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz9DhI2MaoM 14:01 ����1st BIRTHDAY DOG SURPRISE�� 666K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IREeDbD4bY0 10:08 ����BABY PLAY!!!�� 219K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOdlhq8RfMM 13:00 ��CAKE BAKE FAIL�� 409K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGfku7Ygmi0 11:02 They're CHASING US�� 147K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8IODMM9hzQ 10:01 ����FIRST Hide-and-Seek�� 1M views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD3NK05un6A 10:10 ����CUTEST BABY JUMPING�� 222K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdeBEELwsrU 7:09 Take Your Kids To Work�� 149K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFALVqpMLKs 10:27 ��WHAT'S IN THE CAVE?! 141K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfNEWvruCpY 12:20 ✂️NEW HAIR CUTS�� 244K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kRZ3Z7NLZA 12:15 WHAT IS IT?!�� 158K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iufqM41knSg 11:41 ��KIDS VLOG!!!! 218K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEY4_c1W4sI 13:33 FIXED�� 181K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cvE6EhlD30 8:40 You Gotta SEE THIS�� 180K views6 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I-o0pTtFh0 10:02 ����ADORABLE PEEKABOO�� 187K views4 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fGFs6J6ImY 7:49 ��3 Marker Challenge�� 189K views4 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGx9doOxqk0 12:37 ��APRIL FOOLS!!!! 254K views3 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZRb8QzveP0 8:24 EASTER EGGS�� 156K views1 day ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6tSB6B_sKw 12:40 ��EASTER�� 136K views18 hours ago CC Category:J House Vlogs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART